


California Dreamin’

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Emotions, Fantasizing, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Pining Rhett, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tension, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett and Link have just moved to California to pursue their creative aspirations. With Link having ended a relationship back home in order to do so, Rhett is seeing California as the land of opportunity in a number of ways.





	1. I Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imincognitohere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincognitohere/gifts).

> A gift/prize for @imincognitohere as part of my follower giveaway. Thank you so much for all your support 🖤 I appreciate the heck outta ya!

Rhett settled into his new place, having just dropped Link off at his. He was still unpacking, but - as had been the case the entire week - he just didn’t have the energy for it at the end of the workday. There’s no way they would have moved to LA without jobs, but hitting the ground running had been exhausting. He supposed that’s why people usually did this whole ‘move to LA’ thing in their early twenties - as opposed to their early thirties. 

_ It’s a young man’s game. _

He didn’t particularly like living alone. It gave him too much quiet time to reflect on his doubts and fears. Were they too old to be giving this a shot? Would their brand of entertainment have a place in this town? Should he have taken Link’s suggestion to share an apartment? Maybe just in the beginning? It would be cheaper. They could afford a nicer apartment. They could split the efforts of unpacking and settling in. They wouldn’t have to feel so alone out here. 

Rhett felt almost certain he’d made a mistake. He had to use better judgement, or they’d be back in North Carolina within the year. 

But it just didn’t seem right imposing himself on Link right now. It had been hard enough living with him through college. It had been wonderful, but it had been tough. He was always having to remind himself of boundaries. And not take their domesticity too far in his mind. That had gotten a little easier once Link was in a relationship. It had been pretty crushing to watch, but it had been helpful with establishing boundaries. Rhett knew where he stood. And Link would never need to know how he struggled to to remind himself of that. 

But now that Link was freshly single, and the only person Rhett really knew for thousands of miles? He didn’t trust himself. They were both vulnerable. And Rhett was already making bad choices. 

Rhett opened a beer and headed into his bedroom. If he could unpack a little, organize the room a little bit. Then he’d feel accomplished, and maybe it would make the room where he slept feel a little more ‘his own’.

He put on some music, and lit a cedar candle.

_ My own space. _

He said it to himself as if it was something he actually wanted. But his eyes kept flicking over to his phone. 

_ Don’t even think about it.  _

He needed to give Link space. He needed to give himself space. He shoved his phone under a pillow. Out of sight, out of mind. And he began to unpack. 

He unpacked his clothes, folding and hanging them with more care than he normally would. But he reckoned things should at least start out orderly. 

He set up and organized his computer desk. Getting the angles of the monitors, and positioning of all the equipment just right. 

_ This is where the magic happens,  _ he told himself. At least until their were able to get their own studio out here. 

He then turned to his bed. He hadn’t accomplished much tonight, but he supposed it was something? Maybe getting some sleep would at least set him up for a more productive tomorrow.

He shimmied out of his pants and peeled off his shirt, climbing into bed in his boxers and taking a long drink from his room temperature beverage. His free hand reached back to rest behind his head. His eyes easily slid shut as he reclined onto his pile of pillows and stuffed animals. The music filled his ears, and the drink soothed the jagged edges of his anxieties. 

This quiet moment. It was genuinely nice. 

He tried to ignore the phantom emptiness at his exposed flank. And the notion that Link would fit perfectly right there. That his nice, quiet moment would be so much better if it could be  _ their _ nice, quiet moment. 

He set his beer on the cardboard box that was serving as an end table. His hand rested inevitably at the waistband of his underwear. The potential energy pooling there was all but pulsing. 

_ It doesn’t hurt to pretend,  _ he rationalized.  _ Just get him out of your system.  _

His mouth parted slightly as his hand dipped below the elastic. He hummed at his own touch. Imagining it was Link’s. Link’s warm, soft hands… his nice grip. 

He could easily imagine Link having been cuddled into his side, turning to kiss on his chest. Sliding down his torso. 

“Nnnnnngh, you don’t hafta do that, baby.” Rhett brought his palm up to spit into it before returning the wetted touch to his cock. “Mmmmm, but if ya really wanna…” 

His head fell back as he moaned toward the ceiling. It was too easy to imagine Link’s plump, perfect lips wrapped around his cock. Getting him wetter and wetter as he drooled all over him. Rhett stole some lotion from his bedside and slicked himself up more. It felt so nice, but he knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with Link looking at him the way he was in his mind. With those big, beautiful eyes - cutting Rhett to the core on a daily basis, like it was nothing at all. To see  _ that look _ while in  _ this position _ . Fuck. He couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like, but he couldn’t stop trying to imagine… 

He bet Link made a lot of noise. He was a noisy thang in general. Rhett was already leaking, already so close. He needed this so freakin badly. He looked at his cock in his hand, all slick and engorged. Ready to burst for Link. 

He stopped for a moment. Not ready for this to be over. He knew that the moment he came, the fantasies would dissipate and go back to wherever in his mind he kept them: sealed off and compartmentalized. But as long as he was caught up in this indulgent act, those thoughts were let off leash to run the streets of his mind. He just wasn’t ready to call them home yet….

He imagined Link a mile away, over in his empty apartment. He wondered what he might be doing to himself, as he tried to ease himself to sleep. Did he have his hands all over himself. Maybe he was bolder than Rhett was. Maybe he had toys. 

Rhett had to squeeze himself to keep from coming at that thought. Rhett reached over for the nearest stuffed animal or pillow that he could find. He wound up with a stuffed killer whale. He tucked himself back into his boxers and pressed into the softer pressure, and more forgiving indirect contact. It felt good. But it wouldn’t send him over the edge. He knew this from experience… He could last longer like this. 

He rocked himself gently into the stuffed animal at the thought of Link fucking himself. His brain would flicker between Link stretching and probing himself with his fingers, and Link using toys a heck of a lot more adult than his stuffed animals. What he wouldn’t give to watch something disappear like that inside of…

His breathing hitched, and he whined aloud. “Oh, Link…” he said to the empty room. “You feel so good. I can’t— I’m gonna come.”

He tossed poor Shamu, ol’ reliable, to the floor and roughly brought his dick back out. Stroking himself relentlessly, it was now a sprint to the finish line. His breathing was fast and ragged. His hips were so tense, he’d probably feel the burn in his glutes the next day. 

He spilled his come over his fist as Link’s name spilled from his lips. 

Predictably, the moment the name fell from his lips, he immediately felt guilty about it. He wanted it to feel right, but he knew it didn’t belong there… 

He was filled with burning shame. Or buzzing shame? Something was buzzing. 

He scrambled, with his clean hand, to grab his phone from where he’d dramatically stashed it under his pillow. 

Link was calling him. 

Rhett cleared his throat before answering. Hoping his voice wouldn’t come out sounding all full of sex, shame, and desperation. 

“Miss me?” Rhett answered. Hoping it came off as a joke. 

But immediately he could hear that Link didn’t feel like joking. 

“Did we make a mistake?”

Rhett’s stomach sank. “What’re you talkin about, man?”

“Just… I know it’s the first night. But it doesn’t feel right, does it?”

Link’s voice sounded like it might break; and Rhett knew that if it did, his heart would follow directly after.

“Do you wish we didn’t leave North Carolina?”

Link didn’t answer. 

“Are you mad that I wanted my own place?”

Link didn’t answer. And they sat in silence for a time. 

“I’m not… mad at you, Rhett.”

“Do you miss—“

“Definitely  _ not _ .”

“Okay…” Rhett tried to keep his voice neutral. But that one was a freakin relief. He’d struggled enough trying to help Link through that breakup. A tall order given how shamefully giddy Rhett had been that it happened. He would be happy to not go back down that road with Link tonight. But that fact that he still had to ask… Rhett didn’t like that. And he wanted nothing more than to try and take Link’s mind off of any lingering thoughts about that relationship. It hadn’t been a toxic or in any way abusive relationship. The only thing Rhett had not approved of was that it didn’t involve him. But Rhett never did or said anything against it. Time took its course, and a cross country move (or long distance relationship) turned out to be a deal breaker. 

“I’m just. Not up for bein alone right now.”

“Maybe I could use some company myself. I’ve just been here snuggling my stuffed animals.”

Link snort-laughed over the phone. “Can’t believe you still have them. You’re such a dork.”

“Guilty.” 

“Wanna meet up at that dive? What’s it called? It’s about halfway between our places?”

“Yeah, I know the one. I’ll see ya in about a half hour, buddyroll?”

Link didn’t say anything before hanging up. And he hadn’t sounded great over the phone. But in spite of everything, Rhett couldn’t help getting excited by an unexpected opportunity to see Link.


	2. Even If I Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.

Rhett slipped into the bar as inconspicuously as a man of his size could ever make an entrance. The briefly turned heads returned to their drinks, cigarettes or conversations easily enough with little attention to him. 

Rhett scanned the small, dark space and found Link sitting at a booth in the back corner of the bar, peeling the condensation dampened label off of his beer bottle.

Rhett ordered a beer from the bar, and slid into the booth next to him. He had an excuse all prepared if Link thought it the odd seating choice - something about not wanting to have his back to the entire room. A joke about being able to see all exits. But Link didn’t ask. 

“You know what they say about that, right?” Rhett prompted, indicating the shredded label. 

“Stress?” 

Rhett smirked, and said with a stage-whisper, “Sexual frustration. Better get me one with _ extra _ label.”

Link snorted. “Well, not that it’s a contest or anything. But I assure you, the uh… spark?... was out long before the relationship ended.” 

Rhett held up his hands in a gentle _ whoa-ing _ gesture. “Okay, okay, Link ‘Overshare’ Neal.” 

“What the crap, man? You brought it up!” Link laughing. “All I’m sayin is, judging by my levels of frustration, one label might be plenty.”

Rhett could tell that this wasn’t Link’s first beer. To be fair, it wasn’t Rhett’s first of the night either. But it also didn’t look like it was Link’s _ second _ beer. 

Rhett could tell by Link’s laugh, by his eyes. By the way he seemed to be - unsuccessfully - avoiding Rhett’s eyes. And how they lingered too long when he accidentally found them. 

“Did I keep you waiting long?”

Link looked at Rhett like he didn’t understand the question. 

Link proceeded to drink his beers twice as quickly as Rhett. Occasionally, bringing them whiskey shots with his next round. His speech was beginning to slur. 

Rhett tried again. “Did you get anything for dinner?” 

“Uh, yeah. Cereal. Why? Whatsyer problem, man?”

“Nothin. I just. I was thinking we were gonna talk or whatever, but seems I’m struggling to keep up with how you’re knocking ‘em back tonight.”

Link rolled his eyes. 

“Just lookin out for you, brother.”

“Whatever,” Link mumbled before getting up and heading for the bathroom. 

Rhett wondered if he might throw up. Maybe it’d be best for Link if he did. 

As Link staggered back through the grey-blue smoke of the room toward their table, he pinballed himself off of empty booths, before inevitably bouncing off another patron’s back. The guy turned slowly on his barstool, giving Link a look that could leave a mark, at the least. 

Rhett immediately abandoned his nearly full drink to put himself between Link and the man. Usually standing up was enough to get everyone to calm down a little. He was a big man, and not above using that size to defuse a situation. He hadn’t thrown hands over Link since the first grade school. In this case, Link was carrying on like he could use a slap upside the head; but that didn’t mean Rhett wouldn’t protect his dumb-ass at any cost. 

Fortunately, Rhett was able to make apologies on Link’s behalf, and smooth things over without it coming to that. 

“We’ve all been there before,” the man grumbled his understanding. 

Despite no harm ultimately being done, Rhett still thought it best to get Link outta there. 

It was only half a mile to Link’s apartment. But it was a _ long _ 5 blocks. 

Rhett was reminded of nights as teenagers, they’d sneak out by the train tracks to drink. Link was a lightweight back then; he was a lightweight now. 

They made it through the doorway, and Rhett just kind of shoved him in the direction of the couch where he collapsed, noodle limp. 

Rhett turned the bolt, and pointlessly instructed Link, “You really gotta lock your doors out here, man. This ain’t Buies Creek.” 

He made a mental note to remind Link about this tomorrow, when he was more in a place to actually hear him. 

Rhett moved around Link’s half-unpacked apartment. He fetched him a glass of water, and hoped there was ibuprofen in the bathroom cabinet. 

“I feel fine, Rhett,” Link protested when Rhett handed him the pills. 

“How bout we keep you feelin that way, huh?”

Link sighed, and chased the ibuprofen with the water. 

“Why don’t you put on a movie or somethin’? I’ll go see if I can find anything other than cereal in your kitchen.”

A few minutes later, Rhett returned to the living room to sit next to Link, who was resting his eyes in front of the Netflix main menu. Rhett had found a bag of white cheddar flavored pre-popped popcorn, and some pizza rolls. 

Link’s legs were folded up on the couch, and Rhett scooted him over to make room for himself to sit down.

“If I had to judge based on the contents of your kitchen, I’d swear a college kid lived here.”

Link didn’t open his eyes, he just softly grinned. 

“And the way you were drinkin’ tonight? I mean, I know think have been stressful lately, but… I mean, what if I hadn’t been out with you? That guy woulda cleaned your clock, bo.”

Link finally opened his eyes.

“But, you were there.”

“Yeah, I was there.”

“Yer always there. To take care of me.”

Rhett swallowed, his throat suddenly drying up.

“Yeah, well. I just don’t want you doin’ anything stupid without me.”

“I promise, I will only do stupid stuff _ with you. _”

Rhett couldn’t help smiling at that.

“Eat somethin’ would ya, Neal?”

Link sat up, and leaned forward to pop a pizza roll into his mouth. He took another sip of water. But after putting the glass back onto the coffee table, he took Rhett by surprise as - instead of collapsing back against the couch - he leaned over to kiss Rhett, hot on the mouth.

It only lasted a split second before Rhett’s eyes went wide, and he pushed Link back. He was surprise he could speak, What with all the air seemingly sucked from his lungs. 

“Link. What’re you-”

Link raised a clammy and to stroke Rhett’s face, and he leaned in to rest his face on the other side; the edges of his dark wings ticked against Rhett’s short beard. 

“Link-”

“Arentchu gonna take care of me?” Link murmured. He pulled back slightly, and Rhett could smell the stale scents of pizza rolls and beer on his breath.

It should have been a turn off. But Rhett was so far past that possibility, it was pitiful. It took every ounce of decency and self control to resist giving in. Giving into everything he’d wanted, being so freely given up like this. A little _ too freely _ given up. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Link’s smaller frame. He pulled him down toward his chest and held him. Link might have thought he wanted more in this moment, but he wasn’t a very good judge right now. Rhett did know that Link needed comfort, and human touch. They both did. And Rhett didn’t see anything wrong with that.

“You’re not gonna-?”

“No, Link. Just, no.”

“You don’t wanna?”

Rhett sighed, a breath coming from his very core. “You have no idea…”

“Then why don’t you _ take care of me _?”

“Because it’s just the booze talkin. And the loneliness.”

He could feel Link’s shoulders slump in his hold.

“You’re… you’re just lonely. And that’s completely understandable.”

“You are, too. You said so yerself at the bar. You’re... frustrated, or whatever?”

“It’s not a good reason.”

“What would be a good reason? What if I told you I wanted you? Or loved you even?”

Rhett looked past Link, up toward the ceiling, anywhere but at him right now. 

“I’d defer to my original accusations of drunkenness and loneliness.”

“What if I told you I think about this all the time?”

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat. He tried to keep his voice even, but it broke anyway, “Tell me some other time.”

“I thought you met up with me so we can talk. Now you won’t lemme talk?”

Rhett thought about that. How bad would it be if he just let Link… _ talk _to him? The worst case scenario was he’d feel embarrassed. Heck, he might even forget the whole conversation. And best case scenario… he wouldn’t even let himself entertain the idea that sober-Link would say anything like this to him. 

And if he wouldn’t… this might be the closest he ever would get. 

He was weak.

“If you need to talk… go ahead and talk. What is it that yer always thinkin about?”

“I think about you holdin’ me like this. Only, naked. And you’re not afraid, like you are now.” It was Link’s turn to strain his voice. “And I’m not _ pitiful, _ like I am now. And it’s okay to touch me. And when I kiss you, you kiss back. And your mouth doesn’t stop at my lips. You nibble on every inch of me. And I’m better than anything you can find in my kitchen, and nothing ‘college kid’ about me. The only things bolder than your mouth are your hands.”

“You don’t know how bold my mouth can be…” Rhett regretted it the instant he’d said it, but it had just… fell out. And it seemed Link liked how it landed. He was practically purring against Rhett’s chest. Rhett was suddenly aware of how tight his hold on Link had gotten. And his hands were sweating.

“I always imagined you taking your time with me. Opening me up for ya, nice and slow.”

“Gosh, Link.” Rhett’s heart was racing by now. “Maybe we should stop talking.”

“Yes,” Link husked.

“_ No_!” Rhett quickly clarified. “Not… not like that. Just. I don’t think I can hear anymore right now.”

Link tilted his face upward, whining, pleading. “Fuck me, Rhett?”

Link’s body was loose and pliant in Rhett’s hold. But the alcohol had done that. 

Rhett swallowed the lump in his throat. He immediately filed those words from those lips for… future reference. In case he never heard them again. 

“Not tonight, buddyroll.”

He scooped Link up into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. He pried off his shoes, and peeled off his jeans before getting him under the blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed. 

“I’m not lonely, Rhett,” Link whimpered, without opening his eyes. “I don’t need _ somebody. _ I need _ you. _”

“You still feel that way tomorrow, when you’re sober. You know where to find me.”

_ By your side. _

_ Like always. _

Rhett had to get out of that bed, out of that room, before his resolve crumbled. He showed himself back out to the living room, and onto Link’s couch. He didn’t quite fit, and his legs hung off the end. It was gonna be hell on his back. 

But he fell asleep anyway.

Not daring to dream.


	3. The Right Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams come true :-|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated o.o

Rhett woke up achy. The couch had been exactly as uncomfortable as he’d anticipated. But it couldn’t have been too terrible, because he could tell by the light streaming in through the window across the room that it was closer to noon than morning.

It was no surprise that he was awake before Link, and figured he’d take the opportunity to go to the diner at the end of the block and get them some breakfast to-go. 

Greasy potatoes, eggs, and toast with too much butter. And coffee. Lots of coffee. That’d be good for Link’s hangover. Or maybe he was projecting? 

Either way, Rhett grabbed a five-minute cold shower to wake himself up a little and headed out to grab some breakfast at lunchtime.

When he got back to Link’s apartment, he found that Link had woken up, and had the same idea about the restorative properties of a quick shower. His shaggy hair was still wet as he sat quietly on the couch, shirtless in a pair of sweatpants, nursing a glass of water.

“Those hashbrowns smell incredible. Makin’ my empty stomach _ ache _.”

“Well,” Rhett said, hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt. “Suffer no more?” He set the takeout containers down onto the coffee table, and just sipped his coffee for a moment.

He had known Link all his life, and on the one hand he was as comfortable around him as he was in his own skin. And yet… suddenly he didn’t know where to look with Link half naked at the other end of the couch. 

It was all too easy to imagine the way that Link had been all over him the night before. He knew that he’d done the right thing, but it also felt like _ such _a mistake to have turned him away. 

Rhett was distantly aware of Link yammering on about something to do with the temperature of ketchup.

“...like, if you leave a previously opened bottle of ketchup out at room temperature in your home, I’m gonna worry aboutcha. Or if you try to ‘warm it up’, I’m calling the police. But when you get delivery or takeout or whatever, and the ketchup packets are pressed against warm food, and then the ketchup squeezes out all warm - it’s like, next level good. But you can’t like… recreate that.” 

Link paused to take a few bites.

“You feelin’ all right this mornin’?” Link said between chewing. “Yer lookin’ a little queasy.”

“More tired than anything probably. I didn’t drink _ quite _as much as you, after all.”

“Yeah,” Link mumbled. “I’m sorry about that. Probably a little old to be gettin’ so drunk that I need someone to put me to bed. I don’t feel as crappy as I probably deserve, though.”

“Yeah, I made you eat somethin’ last night. Gave ya some ibuprofen; water.”

“I remember,” Link said, seemingly talking to his styrofoam container of food at this point.

_ What else do you remember? _ Rhett wondered as loudly as he silently could.

“I remember everything.”

“Okay, well. How do you feel about-”

“I shouldn’t have said it,” Link snapped.

Rhett’s heart plummeted. He knew this was a possibility. That’s why he had resisted last night. Link had been drunk, and lonely. Rhett had been safe, and _ there. _Of course this was the logical conclusion: regret. 

“All right, well. We can just. Pretend like it never happened? Cool?”

“No, Rhett. It’s not _ cool. _I just… I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“How… how do you wish you had said it?”

“I dunno. Sober. Sincere.”

“You. You kissed me last night, Link.”

“Man, I already told ya. I remember everything.”

“D’you still wanna?”

The way that Link looked at him now as he nodded had a glimmer of the desperation that Rhett had seen on his face the night before. With a sparkle of clarity now that had been missing then.

Link reached to softly stroke Rhett’s beard.

Rhett smiled. “You did _ that _ last night, too.”

“Dang it, Rhett…”

“Yeah, yeah. _ You remember _.”

“I do like your beard, though.”

“Kiss me?”

Rhett had barely gotten the words off his lips before Link’s connected with his. 

All intention.

No guilt.

Rhett’s chest was so light, he thought he might be able to fly.

Rhett idly reached over to tuck a rogue chunk of hair back behind Link’s ear. 

“Don’t do that, man,” Link whispered hotly against his lips. “Don’t make me feel like a girl.”

Rhett dropped his hands down to Link’s hips. “Would it make you feel like a girl if I sucked your dick for you?”

“Holy crap,” Link gasped.

“Shit. Too fast?”

“Too fast?!” Link chuckled. “Are you kiddin’ me? I’ve waited for this for so freakin’ long…” Link growled into Rhett’s ear, “I want it _ all _.”

“Yeah.” Rhett nodded dumbly. “Yeah. Gosh, I wanna give it all to you.” 

They worked together to quickly get Link out of his sweatpants, and Link whimpered helplessly when Rhett touched him. 

It was music to Rhett’s ears.

“Can we move into your room? I’m a big man. I need room to maneuver.”

Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and hustled them into his bedroom.

They barely made it through the door before Rhett had Link pinned up against his closet door.

And he didn’t apologize for the way Link’s head snapped back against it. It seemed that Link didn’t want to be treated delicately. Which was just fine by Rhett.

He crushed his lips against Link’s, savoring the way that Link moaned against his mouth. 

He tugged at Link’s plump bottom lip with his teeth as Link whined. 

Rhett took his time with Link’s body as he worked his way down. He made sure to nuzzle his shortly trimmed beard against Link’s skin as often as he could, since Link seemed to be really into the feel of it.

The groan that escaped Link’s mouth when Rhett finally took him into his mouth had Rhett throbbing hard. 

He took his time getting Link nice and wet. Getting used to the feel of him in his mouth. The taste of him. He worked the base with his hand, where his lips couldn’t quite reach.

Link moaned a string of praises and encouragement for how good it felt. And how long he’d wanted this. Every word spurring on Rhett’s efforts and enthusiasm. Rhett was happy that he hadn’t bothered to style his hair after his shower, with how nice it was to have Link’s fingers petting and pulling softly at it. 

He removed his hand and let the spit run down Link’s length, to drip down and pool at his balls. Rhett massaged them gently, drawing more sweet sounds from Link. Getting his fingers slicked up with saliva. 

Rhett began to move his fingers toward more bold places. Toying at Link’s hole. 

“You said you want it all?” Rhett asked, somehow still nervous. This was Link. His Link. And he wanted this - wanted him. Nothing to be nervous about, he assured himself. 

“Yeah,” Link’s voice was low and thick. “Want you. So freakin bad.”

Rhett was tempted to take his ass right there. He wondered if Link had lube here. How much of this had Link really planned for?

As so often was the case, Link seemed to have read his mind. He walked over to the end table next to his bed retrieving the bottle and placing it in Rhett’s palm.

He looked up at Rhett, eyes blazing. Wordlessly pleading. 

Rhett wrapped his hand around the bottle and snaked his other arm around Link, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. 

Link began to strip Rhett down, even things out a little after Link being the only one undressed all this time. 

Link sat back onto the bed, but Rhett abruptly twisted him around so that Link was lying face down. Rhett left a trail of kisses as he moved down Link’s body, letting his pointy tongue swipe over his spine until he reached the base of Link’s beautifully tapered back. 

Rhett took a moment to appreciate Link’s wonderful ass. Firm, round, and perfectly presented to Rhett for the taking. 

Rhett could hardly wait to bury his face in it. 

“If this gets too weird, or like… uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?”

“Just get on with it, man!” Link seemed embarrassed his inability to control his anticipation, burying his face into a pillow.

Despite Link’s impatience, Rhett was in no rush. He took a deep, steadying breath before running his hands over Link’s perfectly round cheeks, spreading them apart, revealing his entrance. Between that sight, and then glimpse he had of Link’s heavy set of balls hanging, still glistening with his spit, Rhett could feel his mouth water. 

He let the wetness gather on his tongue. He leaned down and made one long wet swipe over Link’s hole.

Link tensed, but didn’t move, and Rhett accepted that as a sign to proceed, letting his tongue rub over and over the small ring of muscle.

Link’s body was beginning to twitch, and Rhett yearned to hear the little sounds that he knew Link was likely making - being lost and buried into that pillow he was resting on.

Rhett dug his fingers into the flesh of Link’s cheeks, pulling them further apart, leaning in to press his tongue flat against Link’s rim, pushing so just the tip of his tongue pressed into his body.

Link seemed to choke on his moans. 

Rhett pulled back for a moment. Letting his breaths flutter over the wet skin, enjoying the little gasps that that drew from Link. 

“Feel good?”

“No talk. Just. Keep going. Please?” 

Rhett was thrilled at how wrecked Link’s voice sounded. All breathless and barely able to string together a sentence. But he took the note, and got back to work: sticking his tongue in and rubbing roughly around Link’s rim and massaging the inner walls. He moved one hand lower so he could massage Link’s balls, and the smooth stretch of skin between there and where his mouth was working.

Link’s breaths were coming out more harshly now. 

Rhett pushed a finger past Link’s entrance, curling it in a way that made Link’s breath shudder. 

“Ffffffuck, Rhett. I’m… I”m on the freakin edge, man! Are you gonna….?”

“You want me to make you come now, or later?” Rhett said it like he was teasing, but he legitimately had no idea what Link would want. 

“Need you to fuck me. Wanna come with you inside me.”

Again, Rhett found himself speechless. Whatever brain power he was incidentally conserving seemed to convert into physical strength as he surprised himself with the ease with which he was able to flip Link over. But he had decided it had been too long since he’d seen Link’s face. He needed to watch him as they took this next step.

Link landed onto his back with an “Oooof.”

Rhett quickly slicked himself up, getting himself in line with Link. 

“Ya ready?”

“I’m so freakin beyond ready, I’m fit to burst.”

Rhett smiled and leaned down to kiss Link. Pressing their lips together firmly as he grunted past the tight rings on muscle between Link’s legs. 

“You good?” Rhett panted. 

Link swallowed visibly, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. 

Rhett gave him a moment to catch his breath, inspired by the sight of his throat… kissing it up and down as he let Link get used to the feel of him.

“I’m good,” Link announced, kind of awkwardly.

“Mmmm. You got that right,” Rhett snarked. 

“I mean. It’s okay for you to… y’know? _ Move. _”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Rhett gently rocked his hips.

Link closed his eyes and hummed his approval.

“Or like _ this _?” Rhett fucked Link with longer, harder strokes.

Link’s pouty mouth fell open, and Rhett just couldn’t stop kissing him. 

“Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah?” Rhett was so tempted to call him… _ something. _ Honey. Baby. How could that possibly feel ‘to intimate’ when he was currently _ inside _ him? But he figured he’d best table that topic of discussion for another time.

“It’s gonna be hard enough as it is, me believin this isn’t all a dream.” Link pulled Rhett’s head down to husk into his ear, “Leave me somethin _ convincing _.”

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice.

He unleashed all his years of pining all at once. Biting, scratching, thrusting with so much force, he hoped his hip bones would leave bruises. 

Link responded in the most lovely ways: keening, howling, begging for more, telling Rhett to go harder, clawing at the sheets, clawing at Rhett. 

“Wait wait wait wait…” Link suddenly slowed him down, and Rhett worried he might have somehow really hurt him. Jesus, did they need a _ safeword _ ? Was he suddenly the type of guy that had _ safeword sex _?

“Just. Can you go slow now? I- I’m getting really close. And I really wanna _ feel _you.”

The change in pacing was enough to give Rhett whiplash, and he had to wipe the sweat out of his eye. But as Rhett slowed and deepened his strokes, Link’s whines seemed to pick up pace. He didn’t think Link could hang on for much longer. He was surprised he had lasted this long himself.

“Touch me, Rhett. I’m so close. Need ya. To touch my…”

Rhett felt mildly intimidated at the prospect of a one-armed plank right now. So he backed up onto his knees, lifted Link’s hips up onto the tops on his thighs, and threw Link’s legs over his shoulders. He positioned one arm around one of Link’s long, lean legs; and wrapped the other one mercifully around Link’s throbbing, dripping cock.

Link’s eyes were rolling back into his skull - between the Throws Link’s legs over his shoulders wraps one arm around one of Links long lean legs, and reaching down to stroke Links dripping cock with the other. 

The new angle and Rhett’s touch had Link making some truly unhinged noises as he was careening toward his finish. Rhett tried to remember if Link had neighbors here. He kinda hoped that he did, oddly proud of the sounds he was fucking out of Link. 

“Come on, Link,” Rhett urged him. “Lemme know how good it is.”

“Oh gawd,” Link huffed. “It’s real fuckin good, man!” 

“Show me. Lemme see how good. I’ve dreamt of this for… _ so _long.”

“Yeah?” Link whined. “How Long you wanted me like this, Rhett? Wantin’ me to come for you? Wantin’ me to… say your name?”

Rhett felt like his brain was absolutely melting. And he knew he wouldn’t be far behind Link. He might even be ahead of Link. He wasn’t ready for it to be over...

“Nnnngh. Say it, say it, say it. Shit, I’m gonna come! Please. Should I? Where?”

“Fuck, Rhett! Right there, don’t… I wanna feel you. Fuck me fuck me fuck me. Please don’t stop, Rhett! Oh! Ffffffffffunnnnngh. Ah… ah….”

Rhett felt Link’s orgasm spilling into his hand, between his fingertips. Pulsing around Rhett’s cock. And Link’s face was incredible. How long had Rhett pictured what Link looked like when he came? And here he was, gorgeous and falling apart beneath him. 

Link’s legs went limp over Rhett’s shoulders; and Rhett could see him relax fully into the mattress. 

Rhett followed with a groan after a couple more quick thrusts. 

He felt Link’s hands clawing at his hips, trying to hold him in place. Link had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Rhett tried to speak, and found that his voice felt raw like he hadn’t used it in weeks.

“You okay? We good?”

Link laughed and rolled his eyes. “Uh, yeah. We’re still good.”

Rhett wiped his tears away with his thumb. Feeling that was enough of an explanation as to why he’d asked. 

“I don’t want it to be over yet,” Link said, gripping Rhett’s hips for emphasis. 

“This right here may be over,” Rhett said softly as he pulled out slowly, to Link’s clear disappointment. Rhett collapsed next to him, reaching an arm to wrap around Link’s naked body, pulling him close. “But _ this _, this between us? It’s never over. You’re gonna have to burn me off like a tick.”

“I don’t think that’s how you’re s’posed to get a tick off.”

“Well, ticks aren’t what I’m focused on getting off right about now.”

“I’m getting lost in this metaphor,” Link conceded, with a grin. “You mean to say, we can do this again sometime?”

“It’s still early,” Rhett smirked. “We can do this again sometime _ today _, if you’re up for it.”

“There are so many different ways I have pictured you. I can’t wait to try everything with you. Too bad you had to go and get your own stupid apartment.”

Rhett did feel a twinge of regret, now that things were turning out this way. “It’s still probably a good idea. Take our time exploring while still having our own space. We can visit each other. Pick each other up, for... dates?” Rhett’s stomach briefly clenched. He needed to know that this wasn’t just a release of pent up frustration. He just could _ not _be Link’s... fuck buddy. 

“I’d like that.”

Rhett could hear his own exhale of relief. 

“So, you don’t think we made a mistake? Moving out here?” Rhett confirmed.

Link nuzzled himself into Rhett’s chest. And Rhett pet the unnaturally dark ruffled feathers of Link’s hair as they brushed against and tickled his bare skin. 

Link had some _ great _post-sex hair. 

“Nah,” Link assured him, closing his dreamy eyes, having made himself comfortable. “I think big things are gonna happen for us out here.”


End file.
